The present disclosure relates generally to the field of machine drives. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to optimizing machine drive parameters.
Machine drives (i.e., motors) can be controlled using various circuit topologies. In settings where speed control is needed, induction motors are typically driven by an inverter powered by a direct current (DC) voltage supply. The speed of the machine can be controlled by controlling the frequency of the inverter. Similarly, brushless DC machines and permanent magnet (PM) machines require control of the current through the windings in order to control speed, again accomplished by means of an inverter.
However, alternating current (AC) machine drive efficiency suffers from parasitic reactive components that occur because of the dynamic mismatching of the drive circuit to the machine drive. Machine drives can also suffer from requirements such as field weakening. Various circuits and control strategies have been developed in order to address these issues. However, prior approaches to increasing machine drive efficiency are complex and costly. Therefore, improved circuits and methods to improve machine drive efficiency and operation characteristics are needed.